


Nicknames

by lori_yuy



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Crack, Nicknames, Robot Feels, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Chadley has his own nicknames for everyone he meets and interacts with.
Kudos: 29





	Nicknames

For what he was, he had a lot of emotions. His algorithms constantly updated itself based on external input and the AI core in his circuit had slowly but surely been deciphering his own limitations and making self updates.

Chadley sat in his lab coat in the 63rd floor employee lounge while he thought about his progress with Cloud and his little group of fighters. The man had given him a lot of combat data that Hojo had wanted, but through his own will and efforts, he was undermining the the Professor's data against him, hoping to gain full independence from the man one day.

As he reflected upon his progress, he realized one thing. He had started giving nicknames to those who he had met. The thought amused him, nicknames huh...little things of sentimentality. Does that mean his emotional center has starting to develop more? He paused to ponder those who he knew.

There was the President - he calls him 'Mr. Gold', mainly because of the tacky golden statue that greeted anyone going to the Shinra Museum.

Then there was Director Heidegger - whom he named 'Beard Papa' for his physical appearance.

Scarlet is the 'Red Witch' because she seemed evil and was always wearing red.

Hojo himself is just 'Professor', there really wasn't any other good names for the mad scientist.

Palmer is nicknamed 'Shorty', a tribute (mock rather) to his height.

Reeve Tuesti was a little more special. Chadley named him 'Robot Doctor' for he had a secret hobby in robots and had helped Chadley perform several updates of maintenance that had initially helped him break out of Hojo's coding restraints.

There were also the Turks and those close to them.

Reno is the 'Wild Child', he's jostled and ruffled up Chadley within the building more than a couple times and just liked to pick fights in general.

Rude is 'Mr. Silence', well for reason that don't really need to be explained.

Tseng is 'Mr. Scary', not because he's actually scary, but he always exhuded an intimidating aura about him.

The VP is renamed 'Mr. Belts' because he's surrounded by more belts than Turks or guards.

His dog Dark Nation is nicknamed appropriately 'Murder Doggy'. Chadley has had to repair a hand or two to the dog biting it off when he tried to pet it.

Hojo had somehow programmed information about Sephiroth into him at some point. He calls him 'Bro'. He felt a kinship to the man as they both had silver white hair.

Chadley met Cloud and his crew fairly recently, but they already had nicknames as well.

Tifa is 'Ms. Cutie' because she is super sweet and cute.

Aerith became 'My Rival' simply because she took away the attention of Hojo like no other samples could in his lab.

Cloud is 'Test Subject 1' ... because he's Chadley's test subject.

Barret is 'Mr. Tank' because of his bulky build.

His daughter is 'Sweet Potato' because she is so sweet but is tiny like a little potato.

When he went to Wall Market after following Cloud and co, he had a couple of new nicknames.

Johnny became 'The Other Redhead', the other one besides Reno.

Andrea Rhodea is 'Mr. Fabulous'. He was too fabulous for his own good.

His brother Jules is 'Mr. Muscles'. There was no need for explanation for that one.

Madam M is 'Mrs. Gil' for she LOVED money.

Sam is 'Choco-Cowboy' for his appearance and his job.

Leslie Kyle is 'Golden Eyes' as his eye color had captured Chadley upon first impression.

Don Corneo, the boss of Wall Market, when he saw a poster, was immediately named 'Pot Belly'.

When Chadley saw "Cloud" running towards him in a fancy dress, he froze upon the spot. His data analyzer clearly said "Cloud Strife", but the man in the dress was awakening something unspeakable in him. Test Subject 1 needs a different nickname now. His AI core program suddenly came up with 'Princess' for some odd reason. Well maybe because "Cloud" was in a frilly pink princess dress. Chadley tisked in disbelief as he watched "Princess" run towards Don Corneo's mansion with "My Rival" in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Darkstar and Dark Nation are the same dog, it's just been renamed Darkstar in the English version of the game. The name stayed Dark Nation in the Japanese version so that's what I went with.


End file.
